A New Love Blooming
by SkyePanda98
Summary: Kagome had learned that Inuyasha was just playing with her heart to keep her looking for the jewel shards. Angry and upset, she takes her anger out on a tree, The Band of Seven came to her, and actually befriended her. Happier then ever, she returns to her group, not caring for the Hanyou's pressence.
1. Prologue: The Hurtful Truth

**A/N: **

**Um... Hi**

**Well, this is another Inuyasha fanfic. I might not continue the other one but then again I dunno. But I keep having these ideas so I gotta let them out! I hope you will enjoy :)**

* * *

**Normal** **P.O.V.**

Kagome had just returned from her time, making everyone happy again. "Kagome-chan!" Sango cheered while going over to hug her 'sister'.

"Sango-chan. You missed me that much?" Kagome asked. Sango gave Kagome a sisterly smile.

"Of course, Imoto." She said while kissing Kagome's cheek. Kagome squeeled.

"Onee-chan!" Kagome playfully whined. Sango laughed while grabbing Kagome's hand and dashing off to the hut, where a certain hanyou was waiting. The girls had fun and were laughing uncontrollably. Shippo bounced right over to Kagome.

"Kagome-chan!" He cheered while hugging her. Kagome hugged back.

"Hi Shippo. Missed me?" She asked sweetly. He smiled while nodding. She kissed him on the forehead. "So sweet." She said while hugging onto him tighter. He hummed in delight. But then, Kagome noticed something was off. She put Shippo down and looked around. Miroku suddenly walked into the hut.

"Ah, Kagome-sama. Lovely to see you here." He said. Kagome smiled at him, but then became curious.

"Hello Miroku-san. Um... Is Inuyasha with you?" She asked. He shook his head.

"Iie, Kagome-sama. He was with me, but then he dashed off saying how he smelled something suspicious. I offered to go with him but he gave me that cocky grin and said 'stupid human' while dashing off." Kagome shook her head.

"That baka. He should really choose his words wisely." Sango said annoyed. Kagome gave a nervous laughed.

"Well, let's leave him to his decisions." Kagome said while sitting down and chatting it up with her friends.

* * *

"Aniki... I wanna play with my dear Inuyasha!" Jakotsu whined for the twenty-fifth time.

"Urusei! Dammit, you complain too damn much!" Renkotsu hissed. Jakotsu glared.

"You just hate me so much because I have _hair_ you bald bastard!" Jakotsu hissed back. Suikotsu and Bankotsu both coughed to surpress their laugh. Renkotsu blushed.

"Shut the hell up you faggot! Who worries about hair anyway?!" Renkotsu asked with crossed arms. Mukotsu giggled.

"You were patting your head for an hour Renkotsu. Agegegegegegege..." He said while giggling. Renkotsu glared at him.

"Well I may be bald but at least I don't look like a fucking frog!" He spat. This time, Mukotsu glared at him. Ginkotsu the tank man, started chuckling.

"Gersh, gersh, gersh!" He chuckled. Bankotsu raised his hand, silencing everyone.

"We will rest here." He said, while setting his companion to the ground. Everyone made camp and started a fire.

* * *

It's about nine o' clock and Inuyasha still haven't returned yet. Kagome was pacing around. "What could he possibly be doing?" Miroku asked. Kagome still had her bag on.

"I'mma go look for him, and bring him back." Kagome said while dashing off. The others waved at her and told her to be careful.

**An hour later...**

She's been wandering around for a while, and not a single glimpse of her dear hanyou friend. But then, she saw soul collectors. She knew all along that he was with Kikyo, but what was taking him so long to come back? She sneaked her way over and hid behined a tree, to hear their conversation. "Why must you leave Inuyasha? Is it to go to my weakling of a reincarnation?" Kikyo hissed. Kagome glared at the clay-potted bitch.

"Tck. I know she's weak. Hell, I can't even stand her." Inuyasha said with a smirk. Kagome's eyes went wide.

"Then why must you go to her?" Kikyo asked while hugging onto Inuyasha. Inuyasha hugged onto her tighter.

"Because, the bitch is so emotional that it's annoying. Plus, I don't wanna have to deal with her whining." Kagome's heart was cracking. "She is the one who shattered the jewel, but why did it have to be her of all people?" He asked angrily. Tears formed in Kagomes eyes. "She's so damn weak. I would kill her for you, but she does have good food from her time. Plus, she keeps the monk and demon-slayer with me. All she's good for is finding the jewel shards and the food. Only a reincarnation, stupid bitch" He said while yawning. Tears rapidly fell from Kagome's eyes while her heart shattered to pieces. Kagome ran away, and this time, she might not ever come back. Kikyo laughed.

"Oh Inuyasha. I love you." She said while pulling him into a kiss. His eyes softened.

"As I love you, Kikyo." And the two kissed, not even knowing of the very person who saw them.

**Meanwhile, with Bankotsu...**

The men were happily telling jokes while laughing. Then, they started hearing sobbing, and a banging noise. The men turned around confused.

"What the hell?" Suikotsu said. The men stood up, and walked over to the woods, surpised at the sight.

* * *

"Stupid Inuyasha! Bastard Inuyasha! ASSHOLE INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled while repeatingly punching a tree. She was kicking it, punching and elbowing it. She was skilled, AND bleeding from the knuckles. The people who were watching were completely shocked. "How dare you?! Just a reincarnation?! Just a shard detector?! You fucktard!" She said while punching the tree again. More tears fell from her eyes. "I'm only good for FOOD?! YOU. EVIL-!" She slammed her head onto the tree, while sliding to the floor. "-Asshole..." She sobbed loudly with her body shaking. "I can't believe I loved y-you..." She said while sobbing loudly. For some reason, the men couldn't stand to see her like that. It was actually heart breaking.

"Wow Aniki... I don't like wenches, but that girl actually seems hurt. And it was caused by my beloved Inuyasha..." Jakotsu whispered to Bankotsu.

"You're right, Jak." Bankotsu whispered back. The men decided to show themselves and walked over to the girl. Kagome's eyes instantly widened in fear, but then, became cold, and bored. "Um... Hi?" Bankotsu said.

"Just kill me already and take the shards." Kagome said, sounding broken. The men looked at eachother. Jakotsu sat by Kagome.

"Um... Girl? Look, I don't really talk to women, but you seem pretty down. I know we're enemies but, I'll listen." Jakotsu said soothingly. Kagome looked at him with wide eyes. Then, surprising everyone, she latched herself on Jakotsu and cried... Hard. The Band of Seven just sat there, hoping for the best.

* * *

Kagome had finally stopped crying. She just had this empty look on her face, like she was done for. The Band of Seven sat by her. "U-um... Miko?" Bankotsu started.

"Kagome...: She said.

"What?" He asked.

"My name is... Kagome..." She said.

"Oh uh... Well... What happened?" He asked. Everyone listened. She looked at him with angry eyes.

"WHY DO YOU CARE?!" She yelled, making everyone jump back. "FOR ALL I KNOW, YOU'LL PROBABLY LURE ME INTO ONE OF YOUR TRAPS AND USE ME FOR THE JEWEL SHARDS! JUST LIKE-, just like he did..." She said while crying again. The Band of Seven stood there, shock, and a little upset that she yelled at them. They thought about what she said.

"Wait. You mean Inuyasha?" Suikotsu asked. Kagome nodded while sobbing.

"What happened?" Renkotsu asked.

"Inuyasha was with Kikyo all day when I came back. I went over to check on him to see if he was all right, only to hear him trash-talk me to the bitch. He said how I was weak, and he couldn't stand me..." She started. The Band of Seven eyes widened as they sat down to hear the rest. " He called me a bitch and said how I'm too emotional, and he can't stand my whining. He complained about me being the one shattering the jewel. He even said that he would kill me for her..." Okay, now the men were not only confused, but pissed. Didn't the mutt always come for her when she was captured, and threaten them not to touch her? "He said that he needs me only for the food I make and the jewel shards, and thats all I'm good for-"

"THAT BASTARD!" Jakotsu yelled out loud, surprising everyone in the process. Kagome looked at him with wide eyes. "I can't believe such a cute inu can say such dreadful things... Thats hurtful..." He said. Then Kagome surprised them all by smiling.

"You guys... Actually heard me out. Thank you..." She said. They all smiled at her.

"I think you should return to them though." Renkotsu said. She looked at him. "So they won't get suspicious and know you left because of that. Be there and we'll come for you." He said.

"I actually like that idea Renkotsu." Bankotsu said. Kagome's eyes went wide.

"B-but I'm your enemy..." She said.

"Inuyasha's our enemy. Not you. You just butt in..." Jakotsu said while plucking her fore head. Kagome rubbed her head.

"Ow!" She winced. He snickered.

"You should go now. See ya later, Kags." Suikotsu said while waving and The Band of Seven left. Kagome washed her face, and headed back to camp, smiling the whole way there.

* * *

Kagome made it back to camp, looking happier then ever. Inuyasha ran over to her. "Kagome! Where the hell were ya? I was worried sick!" He complained.

"I should be asking you that, hanyou." She said while brushing past him to sit by her real friends. Inuyasha's eyes were wide of shock. '_Did she just-? No..._' He thought while walking into the hut. He looked at her face and noticed how, happy she was. Why was she so, happy? Was the question. He sat down next to her and noticed how she was sort of ignoring him. He became annoyed.

"So, Kagome..." He started off. She looked at him boredly.

"What Inuyasha?" She asked. His right ear twitched.

"Why are you being so distant?" He asked. She tilted her head to the side.

"This is what you want, right?" She asked. His eyes widened. "I mean, you always complained about me being to 'clingy'... I'm just leaving you alone." She said while going back to talking to Sango.

"But that's not what I meant." He said. She turned to him annoyed.

"What's with you tonight Inuyasha? You're suddenly talkitive..." She said annoyed. He looked at her shocked. She glared at him. "Why are you looking at me like that Inuyasha? It's really annoying." Kagome said. Inuyasha stood up.

"The way you're acting is annoying!" Inuyasha said pissed. Kagome gave him the coldest glare that could rival Sesshomaru's. He flinched.

"Then how should I act Inuyasha? You complain about every little thing I do. Just shut the hell up already and accept that I'm actually listening to you and leaving you alone." She said in a icy tone. Everyone's eyes widened to how cold she sounded. Miroku gave a nervous laugh.

"Aheheh, I think you should leave her alone Inuyasha..." He warned. Inuyasha was just down right pissed.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME YOU DAMN WEN-" Inuyasha was cut off.

"Osuwari!" Kagome yelled and his face landed right on the floor. She turned around and her and her friend continued to chat like nothing happened.

* * *

**A/N: How was that? I hope it was good. Short, I know but this is just the prologue... Anyway, review if you want, and you could PM critism. So far, I like the story and the way I started off. Well, R&R...**

**~SkyePanda98**


	2. Inutachi: Group Torn Apart

**A/N: Alright! I already got reviews for this story XD. I can't belive how popular this story became on it's FIRST chapter. Please be expecting PM's of thanks from me. Keep em' coming peoplez!**

* * *

**Previously...**

"What's with you tonight Inuyasha? You're suddenly talkitive..." She said annoyed. He looked at her shocked. She glared at him. "Why are you looking at me like that Inuyasha? It's really annoying." Kagome said. Inuyasha stood up.

"The way you're acting is annoying!" Inuyasha said pissed. Kagome gave him the coldest glare that could rival Sesshomaru's. He flinched.

"Then how should I act Inuyasha? You complain about every little thing I do. Just shut the hell up already and accept that I'm actually listening to you and leaving you alone." She said in a icy tone. Everyone's eyes widened to how cold she sounded. Miroku gave a nervous laugh.

"Aheheh, I think you should leave her alone Inuyasha..." He warned. Inuyasha was just down right pissed.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME YOU DAMN WEN-" Inuyasha was cut off.

"Osuwari!" Kagome yelled and his face landed right on the floor. She turned around and her and her friend continued to chat like nothing happened.

**Now...**

Inuyasha sat up in the tree, watching Kagome and Sango bathe. Now, I know it sounds perverted but it wasn't to see them naked. It was to eavesdrop. Sango and Kagome were joking around, which was nonsense to a certain hanyou. But then, his ears twitched to a certain conversation. "Ne, Kagome-chan... I've noticed you've seemed happier then ever since you came back. Did something happen between you and Inuyasha?" She asked. Kagome tapped her chin and thinked.

"Well... In a way... Yes." Kagome answered. Inuyasha froze. Did she see him and Kikyo?

"What do you mean in a way?" Sango asked curiously. Kagome sighed.

"I'm just not feeling it anymore Sango-neechan. I'm not in-love with the bastard hanyou anymore. The way he treats me, talks to me... It's as if he only cares if I see the jewel shards." Kagome answered boredly. She didn't particulary lie to Sango, but she didn't really want Sango to know either, knowing how she would immediatly go off on Inuyasha and tell the others. Inuyasha was relieved, but also a bit annoyed to what he just heard. So the wench wasn't in love with him anymore, huh? He hopped away, feeling sad for a reason. The girls went back to conversating and laughing.

'_At least my imoto is not hurting anymore, but why do I have this feeling that she's lying to me?_' Sango thought to herself.

* * *

The Inutachi was traveling again, looking for jewel shards. Kagome was doing the usual, riding on the hanyou's back. This time, she had a different attire on. A black tank-top with black jeans and black boots. She wore her hair in a pony-tail and had a bright smile on her face. Sango flew near her and Inuyasha with sparkles in her eyes. "Ne, Kagome-chan! You know the next village has a famous hot spring right?" Sango asked. Kagome's smile widened.

"Hai! I brought a whole bunch of things for it!" Kagome cheered. Inuyasha 'tcked'.

"We're not going there for fun and games." Inuyasha scolded. Kagome glared at him while jumping off his back.

"Who asked you?" Kagome asked coldly. Inuyasha flinched. Kagome walked off, with Inuyasha following right behined her.

"Oi! What's gotten into you lately?" Inuyasha asked annoyed. Kagome sighed loudly.

"You're killing me Inuyasha! Fuck off!" Kagome hissed at him. Jaws dropped as Kagome continued to walk to the village.

"Kagome seems as if she's tired of Inuyasha..." Shippo whispered to Miroku.

"Hai. She seems as if she's matured." Miroku whispered back. Then, a whirlwind appeared near the Inu gang. Actually, by Kagome. Inuyasha growled.

"My love... How are you?" Koga asked. Kagome gave a nervous laugh.

"Aheheh. Hi Koga..." She said. He smiled softly at her while embracing her.

"I missed you Kagome." He said with love in his voice. Kagome only hugged back. Inuyasha growled louder and this time Koga glared at him. "What mutt?" Koga asked.

"Get your hands off my Kagome!" He yelled.

"Yours?" Koga and Kagome said at the same time. It was silent. Inuyasha asked.

"W-well... Yeah. I mean you are my shard dete-"

_SLAP!_

Everyones eyes went wide. Inuyasha slowly turned his head to Kagome. "What was that-"

_SLAP!_

Kagome backslapped the other cheek. She glared coldly at Inuyasha. She turned around and continued to walk towards the village. Koga followed along with the group talking with Sango and Miroku and Shippo. "So, anyone wants to fill me in on what the hell is going on. Kagome's new attitude, her slapping the shit out of the mutt, this is too good to be true..." Koga whispered to the three. They sighed.

"I dunno. Only that after Kagome went looking for Inuyasha and returned, she seemed happier, and didn't even care for him." Miroku said. Kouga didn't even know if he should laugh and cheer about that, or worry about Kagome.

"Oh..." Was the only thing Koga said.

* * *

"Aniki, when are we gonna destroy a town. I'm bored." Jakotsu whined. Bankotsu thought about it, then looked around.

"AH! Look over there Jakotsu. Another town is right there!" He said while jumping up and down in joy. Rankotsu 'pffed'.

"You look like a five year old Aniki." He said while snickering.

"Shut the hell up Renkotsu!" Bankotsu said while blushing, making everyone laugh.

* * *

Everyone sat down in the hut. Inuyasha was staring at Kagome the whole time. Kagome was chatting with Koga the whole time. Koga was a bit flirtatious, but Kagome always laughed it off while playfully pushing him away. Then, Koga finally asked a question. "Kagome, what's with the new attire?" Let's talk about her outfit again. A black tank-top with black jeans and black boots. She wore her hair in a pony-tail. Kagome thought about it.

"Well, I can't keep ruining my uniform for school, right?" She said. He tilted his head to the side.

"Uniform?" Kagome forgot about the fact he didn't know about her being from the future, so she explained it all to him, and he was amazed. "Wow! How come you never told me? I swear, you're even more amazing than I thought..." He said while going into dreaming. Kagome laughed while looking out the window. She and the others heard people screaming.

"What in God's name is going on?" Miroku asked aloud. Everyone ran out the hut to see what was going on. Shippo hopped on Kagome's shoulder and Kagome turned to one of the victims.

"What happened here?" Kagome asked.

"T-th-they were here..." The woman said. Inuyasha got his sword ready.

"Who?" He asked, ready for action. The husband slowly lifted his bleeding head.

"The Band Of Seven..." He said, while dying in his wife's arms.

"Tochiro, noooo!" She said while crying in tears. She started to cough alot. "Well, I'm going to be joining-... You soon..." She said while laying down next to him. The group felt sympathy for her and ran towards the screams of dying people.

* * *

"Wow. Who knew there'd be some fighters here?" Renkotsu asked while blowing fire at some men. Jakotsu laughed.

"HAHAHA I know right? Look at Suikotsu. He's practically in 'Murder Heaven'." Jakotsu mused, earning laughs from everyone. Suikotsu was gutting the fighters while laughing like a psycho.

"You fucking murderers!" Inuyasha yelled while releasing his wind scar, catching them by surprise. Though, they were able to dodge the attack. After gutting the last of the people around them, he smirked at Inuyasha.

"So... The mutt finally came to play?" He said. Inuyasha snarled at him. The rest of the group arrived by Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha you friggin' retard! You can't just dash off like that with us running behined you!" Kagome hissed at them, making him jump a bit. After her slapping him like that, he started to be a bit careful around her. So he just 'tcked'. Jakotsu was waving at someone at the group, but this tme, not Inuyasha.

"Kagome-chan!" He waved. Kagome waved back, but then gave them all a stern look. Everyone was completely surprised, and confused.

"Jakotsu! You should all be ashamed of yourselves! Killing innocent people for no good reason!" She scolded them. They weren't used to being scolded, so it was shocking.

"W-well, they started it!" Suikotsu shouted childishly. Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?" She crossed her arms. "How so?" She asked while tapping her foot. Renkotsu pointed to his head.

"Look! They started shooting arrows at us for no reason. Does this look pretty to you?" He asked. Mukotsu started to snicker.

"I think that mahawk suits you Renkotsu... Agegegegegege-" Mukotsu was cut off with a punch in the face.

"Shut the hell up ya damn creten!" A blushing Renkotsu shouted. Kagome sighed.

"Well, I guess that's true. But you started killing everybody!" She shouted at them.

"W-well... Ya'know..." Bankotsu said while shrugging his shoulders. Kagome went over to them and bopped alll of them on the head.

"OW(AH)!" They all cried in pain.

"Bad!" She scolded. They all started to whine.

"Kagome! Why the hell are you near them? Get over here!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Why should I Inuyasha? So I can continue being your shard detector?" Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Tell me Inuyasha, was I even your friend?" Kagome asked while sitting on Ginkotsu and crossing her arms. Everyone turned to him.

"Kagome... Nows not the time-"

"No Inuyasha. Now is the time. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and even Koga. Do you want to know what I heard Inuyasha tell Kikyo when I returned?" Everyone's eyes widened as they turned angrily to the hanyou.

"Kagome, look what they did. They killed people, we have to-"

"Shut. Up. Inuyasha. I'll let you know some of what he said you guys!" Kagome said excitedly. They nodded with crossed arms, waitinhg for her to continue. "He said how he would kill me for Kikyo. He said how he couldn't stand me and how irritating I was to him." She said while looking at her nails. Miroku had to hold Sango back. She was really trying to beat the shit out of the bastard. "He says that I'm only good for cooking and shard detecting." She said while last part while yawning. Sango was outraged, but Miroku was confused.

"But, Kagome-sama. You returned looking happy." He stated. Sango calmed down and turned to her. "How can that be?" He asked. Kagome gave a beautiful smile.

"Because I've realized how foolish I was." She said. She jerked her thumb towards the Band of Seven. "Believe it or not, these guys cheered me up." Everyone's eyes widened.

"Really?" Koga asked.

"That's right! And we even talked about taking Kagome-chan with us!" Jakotsu added happily. Shippo had tears in his eyes.

"So you're leaving Kagome?" He asked. Kagome smiled at him.

"Silly, of course you're coming with me. There's no way in hell I'm leaving you with him." Kagome said, and Shippo was automatically on her shoulders.

"Um, hello? These guys killed people, and we're over here talking about things that don't even matter!" Inuyasha shouted. Sango had enough and slapped the shit out of Inuyasha.

"Shut up Inuyasha! Just shut the hell up! Not only is Kagome leaving, but I am too! I'm tired of you and your whining!" Sango said while walking away. Miroku followed her, but then turned to Inuyasha.

"I'm sure Kikyo will assist you in finding the jewel shards..." He said while following Sango. Koga punched Inuyasha in the face, then dashed off. Kagome smiled at what had happened.

"Well, Inuyasha. Enjoy the clay-potted bitch." She said. Then sooner or later, The Band Of Seven and her were gone. Leaving the hanyou behined. He didn't care, he'd just run to his precious Kikyo.

This is how the whole story began...

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to write. This chapter is somewhat short, but now you know how things turned out. I hoped you enjoyed, and again, thanks for the reviews guys. I hope you check out my other stories!**

**R&R and tell me what you think about the chappie! Oh, and can someone please tell me how I can do a cover for this? You can PM me and tell me about it. Thanks!**

**~SkyePanda98**


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Ugh... I know, I hate these as well. Well, here goes...**

**I'm am truly sorry for not uploading any chapters for any of my stories. You see, I have just entered my new high school and the work is livid. It would be a true miracle if it lessens, if thats even possible. Anyway, I will start working on my stories again. That's sort of a promise. Again, I am completely sorry about it. I will try my best to keep my readers happy^^. **

***p.s. thank you for all the favs and follow for 'a new love blooming'. i was completly shock to how popular that story was already.**

**-SkyePanda98**


	4. Short

**Normal P.O.V.**

It's been a whole three hours since Kagome has left with the Band Of Seven. It was silent, and uncomfortable. Everyone was facing a different way while Ginkotsu just drived them around. One more thing. Kagome was BORED. She turned to them. "Where exactly are we going?" Kagome asked. They turned to her.

"I dunno..." Bankotsu said. Kagome pouted.

"It's too quiet here! I'm bored! I know, lets play a game!" Kagome said while cheering. They just gave her a look. "Come on, it'll be fun! I know! Let's play 'I Spy'." She said.

"That game is boring!" Jakotsu finally said. Kagome pouted.

"Oh well, we're playing it! I spy with my little eye..." Kagome looked around. She could not find something that was not obvious. But then, her eyes caught something and her lips twitched up a smile. "I spy with my little eye, something _amusing_." She said. They all just stared at her.

"Oi! That's not how you play the game!" Jakotsu complained.

"Nah, I think I know what she's talking about..." Suigotsu said while grinning. Now the other's were curious.

"What?" Renkotsu asked.

"Look around for yourself..." Suikotsu said, with his eyes never leaving what he was looking at. They all looked around, and sooner or later, their eyes landed on two figures.

"You win Sui-san." Kagome said. Suikotsu began to snicker.

"Oh? So I did..." He said. Kagome and the others started to snicker as well. What they were looking at was Inuyasha trying to persuade Kikyo to travel with him.

"So Inuyasha, when your friends leave you, you come to me?" Kikyo asked with fury in her eyes.

"No, no, it's not like that Kikyo..." Inuyasha embraced her... Or 'it'...

"Then what is it?" It asked.

"It's just that, with you in the group..." He started caressing it's face**(Okay, let me make this clear... I'm sorry for those die-hard Kikyo fans but this is my clear opinion: She is not a 'she', she is an 'it'. Don't like, don't read. Moving on...)**. "I wouldn't be able to control myself, and would just make love to you over and over again. Now, we can travel on our own, and not worry over a thing..." Inuyasha said in a soft tone. Kikyo fell for it.

"Oh Inuyasha..." She pulled his face closer and they kissed. Made out in fact. With the tounge. Frenchie~**(Sing-Song voice :D)**.

"Ew..." Kagome said with a stoic face.

"Ugh, as much as I hate to admit, I'm jealous..." Jakotsu said. Everyone slowly turned their heads to him. "What? I would loe to have a man embrace me and whisper sweet nothings in my ear. HUAWAA~**(-_- Ew...)**!" Jakotsu stated while hugging himself. Bankotsu shook his head while Suikotsu face-palmed.

"You little fag!" Renkotsu shouted. Jakotsu glared.

"Oi, don't start with me you bald asshole!" Jakostu spat.

"No one wants to hear your weird fantasies, it gives them hives!" Renkotsu spat back.

"Well no one wants you to waste an hour in the bathroom with your fantasy of making your hair grow faster!" Jakotsu spat back.

*Giggle*

Renkotsu slowly turned his flushed face to a giggling Kagome. "Ne, Kagome-chan... Please don't laugh..." He begged. She looked at him with the cutest giggling expression.

"I-I'm sorry Ren... Pfft..." She stared giggling again. His face turned redder.

"K-Kagome..." He started again. This time she couldn't help it, and started laughing.

* * *

This one was a short... But the next chapter shall be longer! I know I keep getting reviews and I thank you for this. Heres a preview for the next chapter.

* * *

**Preview...**

"Bankotsu-san..." She began while carressing his face. His eyes widened.

"K-Kagome-chan?" He began. She held a seductive smirk on her face.

"Shhhhh..." She said while putting a finger on his lips. She gazed at his eyes. "This is our little secret..." She whispered while pressing her lips against his...

* * *

HAPPY HALLOWEEN PEOPLEZ!

~SkyePanda98


	5. Unwanted Meeting

**Normal P.O.V.**

Bankotsu was complete confused at the fact that Kagome had snook into his room in the middle of the night. He woke up with his eyes wide, staring at the sleeping figure under him. Her eyes slowly opened as she gazed into Bankotsu's eyes. "Bankotsu-san..." She began while carressing his face. His eyes widened.

"K-Kagome-chan?" He began. She held a seductive smirk on her face.

"Shhhhh..." She said while putting a finger on his lips. She gazed at his eyes. "This is our little secret..." She whispered while pressing her lips against his. They made out for a while, and things began to get serious as they began to remove eachother's clothing. Bankotsu began to kiss on her neck. She gasped. "I love you Inuyasha!" She moaned. He stopped and looked at her confused.

"W-what?"...

* * *

Bankotsu quickly woke up gasping and looking around his room. It was just him in there. He brushed his bangs back. "That was just a dream?" He asked himself with his cheeks tainted red. He stared at the bedded ceiling. "Why would I dream about Kagome...?" He wondered while going back to sleep. After a few hours, he woke up and joined everyone in the kitchen. Shippo was clinging onto Kagome and Renkotsu and Jakotsu was doing their everyday arguments. Kagome turned to Bankotsu and smiled.

"Hi Bankotsu-san!" She said and he blushed. He walked right passed her with a nod, leaving her confused. Shippo turned to her and whispered in her ear.

"Whats wrong with Bankotsu?" He asked. Kagome shrugged her shoulders and continued to eat.

"I swear you a such a party-pooper Renkotsu. Why can't I have a party in the mansion?" Jakotsu whined. Renkotsu flared.

"Because your 'party' is going to consist of dozen's of men!" He screeched. It was silent for a while.

"And?" Jakotsu asked, wondering what was the problem. Suikotsu face-palmed. Kagome held back a laugh while Shippo was confused.

"Yeah, why is it a bad thing to have a party full with men?" He asked. The Band of Seven's faces went blue. Kagome gave a nervous laugh.

"Heheheh, I'll explain it to you when your ten..." She said while covering his mouth to avoid the other questions coming up. Kagome turned to Jakotsu. "So why do you want to have a party all of the sudden Jakotsu-san?" She asked while Shippo broke free and ran outside to play once he was free. Jakotsu sighed.

"A man has his needs..." He said in a pouty voice. Everyone sweatdropped. Bankotsu shook his head.

"No Jak. We can't risk having people who may be enemies come to our mansion." He said and Jakotsu pouted. Kagome knew he was upset, and decided to make him feel better.

"Um, Jakotsu... We can have our own party... Just the two of us, and we get to talk about the things you like being that I'm a female..." She said and was immediately glomped by him.

"That would be so cool! Thanks Kags!" He yelled. Kagome laughed and gently pushed him off of her.

"You're welcome." She said while standing up. Suikotsu turned to her.

"Where are you going?" He asked. She smiled at him.

"For a walk." She said. Mukotsu turned to her.

"Be careful." He said and she nodded.

"I will."

* * *

Kagome wandered the woods for a while wearing a pale-pink kimono with scarlet blossoms on it. She listened to the bird's song and sat by a lake, singing a soft song to herself. "

_Hikari no naka yurameita_  
_Kotoba mo omoi mo zenbu_  
_Nokosazu tsutaete kitto_..." She sung and then she heard russling in the bushes. She turned quickly and saw the Lord of The West. He turned to her.

"Inuyasha's wench?" He said. She glared at him. **Hard**.

"Please do not call me that. I do not belong to, nor did I ever belong to your brother." She said in the calmest way as possible. He was not fazed by her speech, though he was interested to why she was angered when he called her that.

"Oh? This Sesshomaru demands to know why that title displeased you." He said. She didn't have to tell him, so she turned her head away.

"Because... It's rude..." She said. Sesshomaru knew she was hiding something, but decided not to press on it, he wasn't desperate. He started to walk away, but then paused for a second.

"This Sesshomaru will know in time why human... Just remember that..." He said, then began to walk away again. She stared at him from a distance, watching his stiluette disappear. She gazed down at the lake, looking at her reflection. She stared at it for a while, but then became confused when she saw Inuyasha in the water. She splashed the water, trying to get rid of his image, but it stayed. She was livid. "How come I'm still seeing the bastards face?" She asked as tears formed and she slammed her fist to the ground.

"Because he's right here..." She heard a growl. She slowly turned her head and there she was, attacked, by the very person she did not want to see.

* * *

Shippo ran back in the mansion looking around. "Where's Kagome?" He asked. Renkotsu turned to him.

"She went for a walk." He answered. Shippo thought for a while.

"For how long?" He asked. Renkotsu sensed what was coming next after that question.

"She is going to be fine gaki... Don't worry yourself." Renkotsu said with a soft voice. He don't know why, but he felt close to this kid. Shippo smiled nervously but still nodded.

"Okay then..." He said while running off to play again. Bankotsu walked in and Renkotsu turned to him.

"Bankotsu, how long has Kagome-chan been out?" He asked and Bankotsu thought about it.

"Almost an hour. Why?" He asked. Renkotsu stared for a bit and then shook his head.

"No reason..." He said. Bankotsu shrugged his shoulders while walking away again.

* * *

Kagome dashed another blow to the face. She stood up, ready to take off, but was grabbed roughly by the hair. "Ah!" She yelped in pain. Tears formed in her eyes while she glared at him. "Let me GO Inuyasha!" She yelled while trying to break free. He gave her the most murderous expression he's ever given anyone.

"Because of you, they all left me..." He said in a cold tone. Her eyes widened as she glared hard on him.

"Because of _me_?" She whispered as she aimed for his face and kicked him hard, making him let go of her. "It's because of you! I've tried to stay by your side and tried to understand you more, but it turns out I was being played by you, you asshole! Don't you _dare_ blame me for your misery!" She said while walking away, but was yanked by her ankle, causing her to fall face-first to the ground. Inuyasha latched onto her kimono and threw her to a tree.

"Yeah, you may have been by my side..." He said while walking up to her. She stayed composed and was ready to attack at any cost. He slammed his fist over her head. "But you annoyed the hell out of me. Always complaining, always getting jealous, always getting captured!" He yelled and she glared. He carressed her cheek and she was just disgusted. "Look, you're bleeding..." He said softly.

"Gee, I wonder why, you dick!" She yelled in his face and Inuyasha gripped her face bringing it close to his.

"Listen you damn bitch... You've always belong to me, rather I hated you or not. You'd better watch your tounge!" He hissed. She glared harder.

"The way I see it, I own you, being that I was the one that freed you from the damn tree. OSUWARI!" She yelled and he was slammed onto the ground. He forgot that he still had those cursed beads on his neck. She kicked him hard enough to have him fly into the lake. "Don't come near me Inuyasha. I don't want even see your face!" She yelled while stomping angrily out of the forest. She was almost out of there but her mouth was covered and she was waving her arms around trying to break free.

"I don't think so..." Inuyasha said while tying a fabric around her mouth, then her wrist behined her back.

"OSMRI! OSMRI!" She kept trying to yell but there was no point at all.

"Now, you can't say those words..." He said while sitting by her, waiting for his clothes to dry off. He turned to her. "I guess you're wondering where Kikyo is at... She's obtaining souls..." He said with a sigh. She scowled in disgust. What was waiting for her... A disasster, or a happy ending?

* * *

Bankotsu was starting to worry. It's been three hours since Kagome went on her 'walk'. He got his Banryu and was leaving the mansion. Suikotsu saw him. "Aniki, where are you headed?" He asked.

"To find Kagome." He said while leaving. He passed Shippo because he didn't want to worry the little guy. The Band of Seven were actually fond of him, so he wanted him to be kept happy. He walked for a while, until he came across a forest. Someting was telling him to go in there. Something like a force, was pushing him in there. He decided to trust his instincts and walk into the forest.

* * *

It was silent with the two. Inuyasha was staring at the clouds and Kagome was glaring down at the ground. "I remember... We use to stare at the skies like this... Night in day, in silence..." He said, hitting a soft spot for Kagome. He laughed while shaking his head. "You know I actually started to fall in love with you?" He asked while staring down at her shaking form. He was confused. "Oh, you're cryin? Why is that?" He asked, knowing she couldn't answer. He glared down on her. "But then, I started to grow annoyed with you, and fall more in love with Kikyo then I ever was." He said. The tears. both sad and angry tears continued to fall down from her face. He moved back, staring back at the clouds. "I am going to kill you Kagome." He said bluntly, making her eyes wide. He turned his head to her, staring down at her. "I am going to kill you and give Kikyo back her soul..."

"THE HELL YOU ARE!" He suddenly heard as a giant sword came slamming by him, being that he was lucky enough to dodge. Kagome looked up at her hero and happiness filled her heart. Inuyasha glared.

"Bankotsu..." Inuyasha growled. Bankotsu was **_livid_**. How DARE that mutt put his Kagome through pain?! Wait... 'His Kagome'? A blush appeared in his face as Inuyasha drew his sword to attack.

"Why you-" he paused when his tetsaiga didn't form. He tried again, but no success. "What the..." Bankotsu smirked.

"Oh~! You're sword is broken, hmm~?" He asked in a taunting tone as a sadistic grin appeared on his face and he lifted his Banryu to the air. Inuyasha took that as a sign and ran far away from the forest, looking for Totosei. Bankotsu was going to go after him until her heard muffling sounds. He quickly turned to Kagome and untied her and then was automatically embraced by the crying girl.

"Oh my God Bankotsu!" She cried. Bankotsu was frozen and a blush appeared on his face again. She embraced him tighter while sobbing loudly. "Thank you... Thank you!" She cried and Bankotsu softened up and hugged her back. She cried for a while, and he stroked her hair, whispering repeately 'its going to be okay' and 'im here now'. After a while she fell asleep, snoring lightly. He picked her up and held her in one arm with his Banryu in the other. He put his Banryu down to wipe the blood off of her cheeks and lips. Despite the wounds, she was still beautiful to him. He picked his Banryu back up and headed back to the mansion.

* * *

Bankotsu was greeted with tons of questions concerning Kagome. Bankotsu explained what had happen to her and Shippo was hurt by the news. Suikotsu patted his head. "Don't worry fox. Bankotsu saved her just on time. Where did he go?" Suikotsu asked Bankotsu. Bankotsu shrugged his shoulders while making Kagome comfortable on the couch so she could rest peacefully.

"I dunno. Probably to find out why his sword had stopped working." He said and Mukotsu sighed.

"She was not tainted by him, was she?" He asked and was back-slapped by Renkotsu.

"This is a serious matter you fucktard! Stop hoping to get in her pants and actually care!" He yelled and Mukotsu laughed nervously. Then, Mukotsu became serious.

"This may happen again you know... I think we should keep watch over her because he may strike again." He said. The Band Of Seven along with Shippo thought about it.

"Why would he want to strike again if he is not able to use his sword?" Shippo asked confused. Jakotsu smirked.

"Ah little one... A person wanting vengence _always _finds a way for getting back at someone..." He said and the others agreed. Shippo became sad and Jakotsu became alert. "B-b-but don't worry! You got us to protect Kags, and you too!" Jakotsu said while ruffling the boys hair. That actually made him feel a little better.

"I want to protect Kagome too..." He said while staring down on her. She was like a mother to him, and he did not want to lose her. All that determination made him make his decision and her turned to them. "Train me!" He yelled, catching all of them by surprise.

"W-what?" Bankotsu asked.

"I want you guys to train me! I want to be able to protect Kagome too! Train me!" He yelled again with his eyes sparkling with confidence. Bakotsu smirked.

"You've got guts kid... I like that." He said, then he patted Shippo's head. "Fine, we'll train you, but in secret. Do NOT tell Kagome. She may need to be protected, but something tells me that I would not want to see her when she's angry..." He said with the others agreeing. Shippo nodded with excitement. He will soon be able to keep his Okaa-san safe as well...

* * *

**Done!**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

**Yeah this may be a bit short but I left you a trick on Halloween :3.**

**I would like to give my thanks to my reviewers XD!**

**I would like to thank...**

**-Sweet163**

**-Vocaloid Marmalade86**

**-firestone1836**

**-7th. sister. of. hell**

**-NikitaTaichou007**

**-Mikado Tora**

**-Yomi Love Akasuna**

**-emobunnygirlofdoom**

**-inugirl12301**

**-darvit12**

**-twistedcreator**

**-CharmlessUnicorn**

**-jessiemaebay**

**-emeraldmoon14**

**-Animeloverkk6**

**-bluemoon399**

**-anime pirate 13**

**-inugirl12301**

**-Tempest78**

**-AngelicButterfly**

**-ItsASecret**

**-a simple fan**

**-SesshomaruKagome**

**-kitsune**

**-Yomi Chi**

**And I would also want to thank the people who had faved and followed this story. You guys are completely AWESOME!**

**Now, to get to business**

**I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS WANT!**

**Ya dig?**

**So, here's a survey for the next chapter...**

**What random thing do you guys want to happen in the next chapter?**

**-Kagome becomes a male**

**-Suikotsu and Renkotsu doing the dougie**

**-Shippo becomes drunk**

**-Bankotsu falling in love with Jakotsu**

**-Inuyasha dying like some 1000 Ways to Die joint (But he will be alive in the chapter after but it is for your amusement XD)**

**You can leave your review with the ones you guys want or you can PM me. **

**LEAVE A VOTE :3!**

**[]Kagome becomes a male**

**[]Suikotsu and Renkotsu doing Gangnam Style**

**[]Shippo becomes drunk**

**[]Bankotsu falling in love with Jakotsu**

**[]Inuyasha dying like some 1000 Ways to Die joint **

** 'X' THE BOX!**

**Read and Review would also be cool because your reviews made me so happy and made me WANT to continue this story**

**I love all of you :D**

**~SkyePanda98**


	6. Random Chapter XD

**HELLO TO MY READERS!**

**Are ya readin' me? YOU BETTER BE! **

**Hahaha! So yeah, here is the random chapter :D**

**I've asked you guys to vote for me.**

**[]Kagome becomes a male**

**[]Suikotsu and Renkotsu doing Gangnam Style**

**[]Shippo becomes drunk**

**[]Bankotsu falling in love with Jakotsu**

**[]Inuyasha dying like some 1000 Ways to Die joint **

**Some of you guys actually took the time to vote :3**

**YAY! XD**

**Well... I hope you guys enjoy...**

**BAI BAI FOR NOWZ!**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

Kagome woke up a while after being asleep with Bankotsu sitting on the floor sleeping by her side. She blushed and gapsed lightly in shock, and Bankotsu started to wake to the sudden noise. "Oh... You're up?" He asked while stretching. He turned to her and smirked. "Took ya long enough." He said. Kagome just stared at him. He became confused. "Nani?" Her gaze on him softened,

"You saved my life..." She said with a soft angelic voice. He blushed and turned his head away.

"N-n-nothing special..." He said and he stiffened when she sat down next to him on the floor. "O-oi..." He turned redder when she rested her head on his shoulders. She closed her eyes and held a soft smile on her face.

"Arigato, Bankotsu-san." She said and he turned his red face away.

"Whatever." He mumbled under his breath. She looked up at him.

"Bankotsu-san..." He turned to her and his eyes widened to the look she was giving him. He fell out of his character and stared into her eyes so lovingly.

"Kagome..." He leaned down close to her lips and she closed her eyes...

"EEEEEEEEEHHHHH! SEXY LAADAY!"

"OP-OP-OP-OP, OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!"

Bankotsu's eyes were wide as saucers while Kagome had her head down and was shaking in fury. Suikotsu and Renkotsu was doing this... VERY strange dance shirtless and with no shoes on. Bankotsu was very confused and was wondering what kind of jibberish they were speaking**(they are speaking korean, but the Band of Seven doesn't know that because well, they didn't even know about Korea yet.) **Renkotsu was cheering loudly and was freaking it and turned to Kagome. "Kago-chan! Why didn't you show us this awesome video? It's great!" He asked while dancing.

"Yeah! We saw it on your AiE-PuDD**(he's trying to say I-POD)** an d we just love it!" Suikotsu agreed while doing the dance. Kagome turned to them with Demon-Like eyes and they froze in fear. "K-Kagome?"

"BAKA!" She yelled and they fell on the floor with wide eyes and were shaking in fear. "You guys just ruined my fucking moment... You shall DIE!" She yelled whle charging towards them. Renkotsu and Suikotsu dipped and ran... _FAST_...

"Gomenasai!" They yelled while disappearing in a dust cloud. She flared.

"Oi! Get back here!" She turned back to the couch but Bankotsu left. She was saddened a bit and sighed. "Bankotsu..."

* * *

Bankotsu retreated to his room after that. '_I've never acted that way towards women... So why her?_' He thought to himself while plopping on his bed. "Am I really in love with Kagome?" He asked himself aloud.

"So you're in love with Kags?" A voice suddenly said. Bankotsu shot up, red-faced and turned to the person who was in his room.

"Jak? The' hell are you doing in my room?!" Bankotsu yelled all embarassed. Jakotsu snorted.

"Chill Aniki, I was only cleaning your room for you." He said while sitting next to him and staring at him. "So you love Imoto?Hmmm... Bankotsu in love? I just can't see that ever happening..." He said while shrugging his shoulders. Bankotsu sighed.

"Me either, but the way I act towards her is different to any other of the broads I've been with."

"But Kagome is not a 'broad'." Bankotsu turned to him. "Kagome is 'Kagome'." Bankotsu's eyes widened.

"Yeah, but I've never shown any affection towards women. Just do em', then kill em'." Bankotsu said as if he was stating the obvious. Jakotsu sighed while turning the other direction.

"I know thats right..." He said in a sort of tone.

* * *

_"Ahh! Bankotsu-sama~!" The lady moaned while Bankotsu kissed her neck. He gave a final thrust then he stretched while turning to the lady boredly._

_"Okay... I'm done with you." He said like a child talking about a toy. The lady became confused._

_"Eh?" She said while panting. Bankotsu reached out towards her face so lovingly, cupping her cheeks. She smiled happily. "Bankotsu-sama..." She breathed._

_"Bye-bye!" He said and her eyes shot open._

_"Huh-"_

**_CRACK!_**

_As you may have guessed... He snapped the poor girl's neck._

* * *

Jakotsu turned to Bankotsu horrified. "Bankotsu!" He screamed and Bankotsu only shrugged his shoulders.

"What? Your acting like I've done somethin' wrong!" He said while pouting. Jakotsu sweat-dropped.

"I may had disliked the women you've brought over, but that is something to feel bad for them for..." He said while shivering in disgust. Bankotsu 'tcked'.

"Whatever..."

* * *

**Date: Feudal Era or Whatever**

**Place: In the woods**

_This is Inuyasha._

Inuyasha: *Hopping around the trees while sniffing the air.*

_As you can see, he is a half demon._

Inuyasha: *Stops and just sits in a tree*

_Inuyasha is just sitting in a tree, bored... Waiting for clay bitch-_

Inuyasha: 'Kikyo'!

_*Sigh* Kikyo to come back._

Inuyasha: *Spots a baby kitten meowing at him from the ground.*

Kitten: Mew~! Mew!

Inuyasha: *Growls* Go away cat! Nobody likes you!

Kitten: Mew!

Inuyasha: *Shakes fist* I said go awa-AH! *falls out of the tree*

Kitten: *Plays with Inuyasha's hair* Mew.

Inuyasha: *Tick Mark* Teme... *Snatches up the kitten and stares directly in his eyes* didn't I tell you to go away?! *He yells while flinging the cat.*

Kitten: *Flys away* MEEEEEEEEEEOOOOoooooooooowww wwwww!

Inuyasha: *Smirks* Keh!

_And as you can see, he is one awful son of a-_

Inuyasha: URUSEI!

_Man... Your ass is gonna die soon so **[BEEP]** you... Anyway, some audiance watched what Inuyasha did and wasn't to happy about it._

Audiance: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

Inuyasha: *Becomes shocked.* N-nani...?

*Big tigers starts to walk by Inuyasha*

_Hmmm... Turns out that wasn't a normal kitten... It was a baby tiger... Aw you shmuck..._

Inuyasha: *Eyes widened*

_Your ass is **[BEEP]**ed..._

Inuyasha: GAH!

*A tiger bites into Inuyasha's arm, ripping it off making blood gush out beautifully.*

_Ghetto Doctor: Aiight. So when **[BEEP]** like dat happened, son gon be bleedin' like a mutha[BEEP]a._

Inuyasha: AH! Get away!

*Another tiger bites onto Inuyasha's stomach and snaps the rib and spine.*

_Ghetto Doctor: Dayuuuuummm! Did you see dat **[BEEP]**? Son woulda been dead in minute if dey woulda just left his ass dea!_

Inuyasha: ACK!

Tiger: ROAR!

*A tiger bites onto Inuyasha's 'john'.*

_Oooohhh... That's gotta hurt..._

_Ghetto Doctor: His john? Man... I may not be dead... But damn mah heart would be gone son..._

Inuyasha: AIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!

*A tiger bites onto Inuyasha's head...*

Inuyasha: *Panics." No... No, no no...

*Tiger rips Inuyasha's head off.*

_Well... Lets leave these kitties to feast..._

***Epic Music Plays***

_**CAT-NIPPED!**_

* * *

Kagome sat in her room sighing to herself. She decided to dress up, so she got up and undressed. She went into her closet, and pulled out a beautiful silk kimono that was short and reached above her knee and the part around her waist was puffy. Kagome fell in love with it. It was navy blue with scarlet rose petals scattered around as if the rose was disappearing. She immediatly putted that on and wore her hair in pig-tails. He had red ribbons tied around her pig-tails and she gazed at herself in the mirror. She looked adorable. She decided to put some pale pink colored lipstick on to finish the look and she looked gorgeous. She putted on some high black sandals with white socks that reached her her knees. Her attire was complete. She liked her new look and then someone knocked on her door.

"Kagome-chan..." Suigotsu said while caustiously opening her door. "Are you still mad at... At..." Suigotsu couldn't even finish. He was so busy staring at the goddess in front of, and the entire area around her sparkled and had a soft focus.

"Sui-san?" Kagome said confused. Suigotsu had hearts in his eyes.

"Are you still mad at me..." He asked in love-sick voice. Kagome shook her head while giving him a soft smile.

"No. Not really..." She said and he was happy.

"Can I get a kiss so you can prove that you are not lying...?" He asked. Kagome was oblivious to the stare Suikotsu was giving her. She smiled at him.

"Sure!" She said while kissing his cheek. Suikotsu thought he saw heaven at that moment. "Believe me now?" Kagome said while pulling away. Suikotsu nodded while leaving her room.

* * *

**With Kikyo...**

Kikyo had just returned to the forest after collecting souls. She looked around, but no Inuyasha. "Inuyasha? Where are you...?"

* * *

**Random chapter... DONE...**

**Sorry you guess. I really didn't feel like writing, thats why this chapter is short. I'm sad, but you guys don't need to know why. It's my business, you guys shouldn't worry about it... I don't want any sympathy.**

**And I also had trimester exams so yeah... AT LEAST I WROTE! lol**

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed!**

**And Thanks! To the people who actually voted!**

**You guys are mah numba one fans right naw!**

**[]Kagome becomes a male**

**•Vocaloid Marmalade86**

**[]Suikotsu and Renkotsu doing Gangnam Style**

**•Jade Riddle 19**

**•Vocaloid Marmalade86**

**•The Fire-Opal Rose**

**•anime pirate 13**

**[]Shippo becomes drunk**

**•The Fire-Opal Rose**

**•Sweet163**

**[]Bankotsu falling in love with Jakotsu**

**•The Fire-Opal Rose**

**[**

**]Inuyasha dying like some 1000 Ways to Die joint**

**•The Fire-Opal Rose**

**•Kingdomkeeper9000**

**•anime pirate 13**

**•Lozenger12**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS AND I DEDICATE THIS TO YOU!**

**Those who wished they had a say in this...**

**Next time pay attention and VOTE!**

**There will be another chance like this X3**

**Love you guys**

**OH YEAH!**

**Read and Review!**

**Your reviews makes me happy :D**

**bye-bye**

**~SkyePanda98**


	7. Training: Bankotsu and Shippo

**A/N: ... Hello you guys... How are you? Heheh, I've been neglectful, haven't I? I saw how many people read this excuse for a fanfiction and I was well, I was shocked. It made me feel bad and made me want to write a chapter just for ya'll. Also, HAPPY NEW YEARS! You can tell me how your new year's been so far and junk... Dun worry... I'll listen, lol. Love you guys and here is your chapter!**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

Kagome stepped out of her room with her outfit on and the Band of Seven's eyes widened to her attire. Jakotsu's eyes sparkled. "KAWAII!" He cheered as Kagome smile. Jakotsu ran to her. "Me next!" He cheered as Renkotsu cleared his throat.

"Kagome-san... What are you wearing?" He asked.

"Clothes..." She said as he glared at her smart answer. Mukotsu was in la-la land.

"You look like a geisha... Agegegegegege-" Kagome had kicked him to the head and made him fly back. Shippo smiled.

"I think Kagome looks pretty." He said as Kagome kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you Shippo..." She said while cuddling him in her arms. Kagome sat down and turned to the members. "So, what were you guys talking about?" She asked as they all turned their heads the other direction.

"Nothing... Nothing at all." Bankotsu said and Kagome becane suspicious.

"Uhuh..." Kagome said while going outside. "I'll be in the garden's." She said while stepping out. The Band of Seven sighed in relief. Bankotsu turned to Shippo.

"Alright little man... Remember, Kagome can NOT know about this... Okay?" He asked as Shippo nodded.

"Yessir!" He said.

"Alright. I'll train with you first. Now, go tell Kagome that we will be gone for a while." Shippo nodded while going to the gardens. Bankotsu turned to the others. "Who's going to train with him tomorrow?" Bankotsu asked while the other's began to think. Suikotsu raised his hand.

"I think I should." He said as Bankotsu nodded.

"And the day after?" He asked.

"Me!" Jakotsu cheered. Bankotsu nodded.

"Good. Renkotsu, you are after him and Mukotsu is the day after Renkotsu... Are we clear?" He asked and everyone nodded. "Alright... Now how are we going to stall Kago-"

"Stall who?" Kagome asked while returning to the room with Shippo. Bankotsu froze.

"What are you talking about Kagome? We were talking about leaving, not stalling, ahahahaha!" Bankotsu said while grabbing Shippo and dashing out of the mansion. Kagome squinted her eyes.

"What the hell is going on?" She asked as they all looked the other direction.

"Nothing Kags! Why do you keep acting suspicious?" Jakotsu asked as Kagome sighed.

"I dunno... I guess it's in my nature..." She said while leaving back to the gardens. Jakotsu turned to the other members.

"How in the hell are we going to stall her?" Jakotsu asked as Renkotsu sighed. Jakotsu glared at him. "You're the smart one, you should know!" Jakotsu shouted at him as Renkotsu glared back.

"Don't you start with me you fucking fag!" Renkotsu said as Jakotsu became livid.

"I'll skin you alive motherfucker!" Jakotsu spat back.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP BOTH OF YOU!" Suigetsu shouted as the two calmed down. "Now... We have to find a way to stall her... How about, we do the things she likes with her?" He suggested as they actually thought that was a good idea.

"You know what? That's not such a bad idea..." Renkotsu said while nodding. "Yeah, we should do that, and tell Bankotsu when he gets back." He said as they all agreed.

* * *

While the members were discussing their plans, Kagome had a secret of her own. She was making a weapon that suited her perfectly, other than a pair of bow and arrows. It was eight feet tall and had a chain inside of it. You can see this really huge ball at the end of it. The pole was crafted beautifully. It was a giant ball and chain! She infused a lot og her miko powers into the heavy weapon and mumbled a sacred spell under her breath. After that, it was done. She has been working on this weapon for a while now, and now it was done. She smiled. "What should I name you?" She asked as it began to glow as if it was speaking to her. Her eyes widened. "Banzuu? You want me to call you that?" She asked.

'_yessss master... my name is Baannzuuu..._' A voice said in a whispery tone. Kagome carressed the pole.

"I can't believe you are speaking to me..." Kagome said with a soft smile.

'_yooouuu created meeee... I shall forever serve you..._' It said as Kagome shook her head.

"No... Not serve... Be my companion... My friend..." Kagome said while hugging the heavy weapon close to her.

'_yessss Kagoma-sama..._' Kagome smiled.

"Kagome!" She suddenly heard as Kagome hid Banzuu. She turned around.

"Who is that?" She asked as she saw Suikotsu. Suikotsu began to blush. He was starting to feel nervous being around Kagome. "Hi Suikotsu! What's up?" She asked as he turned his head the other direction.

"Oh nothing... Nothing at all... I just wanted to see you, that's all..." He said while scratching the back of his head awkwardly and blushing. Kagome patted a space next to her.

"Come on, sit." She said with a beautiful smile. He sat down nervously and faced the other direction. "So, what's going on?" She asked as he turned to her.

"Oh nothing, nothing... I just wanted to get to know you more and you know... Know the things you like and stuff..." He said as Kagome's eyes widened.

"Really? How sweet..."

"I'm not sweet!" He flared while blushing. Kagome's eyes widened as she started to giggle.

"How cute..."

"I'm NOT cute! I'm a MURDERER!" He shouted as she laughed harder. He blushed while turning his head away. "Whatever..." He mumbled and she only laughed more...

* * *

"Okay Shippo... You're doing great, and you're a fast learner..." Shippo beamed.

"Thanks Sensei!" He cheered as Bankotsu blushed to the name.

"Yeah, yeah whatever... Now, try attacking me again." Bankotsu said as Shippo punched Bankotsu in the arm. "Good job! Man... I'm so proud of you already." Bankotsu said while rubbing Shippo's head.

"Thanks Bankotsu..." He said as Bankotsu stared at the mess he made. Shippo had scratches and bruises all over him and was covered in dirt and blood. Bankotsu paniced.

"Come on! We got to get you to a river, NOW!" He shouted while picking him up and dashing to the nearest river he can find.

* * *

Suikotsu and Kagome had been chatting for a while now and were getting closer than may would expect. Kagome turned to him. "So, you're gonna leave now?" She asked and he smirked.

"Well... I think I should be doing something, but I can't help but think I forgot..." He said and she grinned.

"Are you saying that, that's my fault?" She asked teasingly as he chuckled.

"It may be.." He said while staring down at her chocolate eyes. He sighed. "But, it can't be helped." He said playfully. She playfully smacked his arm.

"Don't blame me for anything!" She said while snickering. He only smiled at her. He stood up.

"Well, I guess we should be getting back inside." He said as Kagome smiled back.

"How I about I meet up with you?" She suggested as he nodded. As he walked back into the mansion, Kagome opened up a void and putted Banzuu in there. She raced back into the house and saw Bankotsu and Shippo. "You guys were gone for a while... OH MY GOD, SHIPPO!" She hollored while running to him. "WHAT HAPPENED?!" She asked as he smiled at her.

"I fell... Sorry Kagome..." He said as she smiled at him.

"Be careful next time okay?" She asked as he nodded.

"Of couse Okaa-" Shippo blushed while covering his mouth as Kagome's eyes widened. He gave her a sad look. "I'm sorry..." He said but was pulled into an embrace.

"What were you going to call me?" Kagome asked in a soft tone... Shippo held onto her.

"Okaa-san..." He said as she held him close.

"Say it again... Please?" She said while brushing his hair with her hands.

"Okaa-san..." He said as she smiled.

"I am honored..." She said while staring up at Bankotsu. She stood up while cradling Shippo in her arms. "Are you two going out together again tomorrow?" She asked as Bankotsu shook his head.

"Nope." He said as Kagome nodded and putted Shippo down. She sighed.

"Alright... I'll be in my room looking for something to bandage Shippo with." Kagome said while leaving. Bankotsu turned to the group.

"Alright, So, how did everything go?" He asked as Mukotsu cleared his throat.

"We made a plan Bankotsu. We are going to spend more time with Kagome and does the things she likes while whoever is training Shipppo is out." He answered as Bankotsu's eyes sparkled.

"That is BRILLIANT!" He cheered as they all nodded. Bankotsu smirked. "Okay then little buddy, training day tomorrow..."

* * *

**A/N: Here you go! A bit short but, oh well's. Hey, I've been having this idea for a while and i dunno. Just read this. Do you think I should put a love triangle in this? Like for example... I dunno... A SUIKOTSUxKAGOMExBANKOTSU KIND?! I've always also admired Suigome and I think there should be some more drama in this along with action... Yuppers.. So tell me what you think! Or you can vote :3**

**[]Suikotsu and Kagome**

**[]Bankotsu and Kagome**

**[]Love Triangle**

**[]They could just share**

**VOTE!**

**~SkyePanda98**


	8. You've Been Training My Son!

**A/N: Hello my peoplez! Lol well... Bad news... My Laptop won't even turn on... Yeah... So actually, I am doing ALL of this from my iPod, so please dun be mad at me if the chapter is short... I am trying my best to make it up to you guys and there is going to be a random question at the end so be prepared xD!**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

So it has been about two weeks since training Shippo, and Shippo had made a lot of progress. It was Renkotsu's time to train Shippo and some of the others were out lookin for more food and supplies... And who were the two people left alone together? Bankotsu and Kagome of course. Kagome was washing the dishes and was lost in her own thoughts. '_How can I improve Banzuu? Should I enforce more of my miko powers into it or would that be too much? Also, would Banzuu help with defeating Naraku, or protect me from..._' she put the plate down in the sink with her eyes becoming dull. '_Protect me from Inuyasha...?_' _  
_

Tears had started to form in her eyes thinking about the moment he kidnapped her... It wasn't the kidnapping part that got her upset, but what he had said...

* * *

"_I remember... We use to stare at the skies like this... Night in day, in silence..._

_-You know I actually started to fall in love with you?_

_-I started to grow annoyed with you, and fall more in love with Kikyo then I ever was._

_-I am going to kill you and give Kikyo back her soul..._"

* * *

The tears fell from Kagome's eyes. She had felt sympathy for a selfish astard who was actually plotting against her. She felt like a major idiot nd it was driving her insane. She shook her head and continued to do the dishes. She heard footsteps amd she quickly wiped her face while doing the dishes again. Bankotsu walked in whistling amd he turned towards Kagome with a smile.

"Yo!" He greeted with a grin, and Kagome smiled back softly. He scooted over to her. Whatchu doin?" He asked and she turned to him.

"Just cleaning up. This place is becoming a pigsty..." She said with a sigh and Bankotsu snickered.

"Well of course! There's-" He started to count on his fingers.

"Nine people here..." Kagome said and he blushed while glaring at her.

"I knew that!" He shouted and Kagome held in a laugh.

"You're holding up ten fingers..." She said while still holding in laughter. He looked at his hands in confusion, then thats when Kagome started to burst into laughter. Bankotsu had actually felt hurt because his biggest crush was laughing at him. Kagome turned to him with a beautiful smile. "Don't worry, I don't think any less of you. In fact, I actually find that cute..." She said as his whole face turned red. He cleared his throat while she was finishing up the dishes. She sighed while stretching, which actually made Bankotsu focus on the chest that was rising while she was doing so... She turned to Bankotsu confusingly. "What?"

"N-nothing... Just uh... Hey, do you want to walk around the gardens?" He asked, quickly changing the subject and Kagome beamed.

"Sure!" She said while heading to her room, but was stopped by Bankotsu. She turned to him stunned. His gaze on her softened.

"You don't have to change... You look beautiful already..." He said while her whole face automatically turned red. She lowered her head.

"A... Arigato..." She said while staring into his eyes. He stared right into hers. He was leaning closer and Kagome had finally snapped out of it. "OKAY! TO THE GARDENS!" She said while giving a hyper laugh and walking awkwardly to the gardens. Bankotsu facepalmed while sighing and following her to the gardens.

* * *

Shippo had did it. He had became powerful enough to even be seen as one of the Band Of Seven. Renkotsu grinned at him. "I am shocked..." he said while strectching. Suikotsu actually had tears in his eyes

"Shit... Did you see the way he sliced up ... You know what? I can't..." He said while shaking his head and sobbing on a tree. Jakotsu started to crack up. He turned to Shippo.

"We are all so proud of you..." He said while ruffling Shippis hair. Shippo was even grinning with pride.

"Now... Now I can protect my Okaa-!" Shippo was cut off by Suikotsu.

"YOU CAN PROTECT US ALL!" He cried while glomping the hell out of the poor boy amd the others bursted into laughter. "God damn... I have never, felt so proud of anything like this for like... Ever man..." Suikotsy said while holding Shippo like a prized possession. He turned to the others. "This is my son..." He daid as the others made a face. Renkotsu stepped in.

"Nah... Actually, he is MY son... He fires cannons beautifully..." He said as Mukotsu sucked his teeth.

"That ain't shit! This boy is _clearly_ my son... I've never seen another being be that immune to poisons..."

"You could've killed him though!" Jakotsu debated while crossing his arms. "Besides, you're too ugly to be his father. It's obvious that he is MY son..." Jakotsu said while Mukotsu made a face.

"You're GAY! You are a BAD influence on MY son!" Mukotsu said as Jakotsu flared.

"BRING IT ON MOTHERFUCKER!" He shouter while gettimg his sword out. Shippo sweatdropped.

"Um... You guys?" He said as they all turned to him. "Can't you all just be my uncles?" He asked as they all shook their heads.

"No..." Renkotsu and Mukotsu said.

"It's not the same..." Suikotsu and Jakotsu said. Shippo sighed while shaking his head.

* * *

The two had sat in the gardens for a while. They sat in silence, but was enjoying eachothers company. Bankotsu had glanced at Kagome for a second. Its hard to believe that she was one of the people he had wanted to kill before. But even while he wanted to kill her, he found her beautiful. Her hair, her facial features... Everything... Whenever she is calm, or very... VERY angry... She still is beautiful to him. What he couldn't seem to understand though was how the hanyou could compare such a creature like this to a claypot. He's not gonna front, Kikyo looks beautiful as well, but nothing like Kagome. With her soft skin, and wide eyes-

"Bankotsu... What the hell are you doing...?" Kagome asked, weirded out. Bankotsu had blinked for a while then had realized that his hands were on Kagomes face. He 'tcked' then quickly turned away while crossing his arms with a red face.

"What?! I was just feeling on your face... Da'hell is the problem?!" He asoed while Kagome only stared. Suddenly, giggles were all you can hear. Bankotsu's face had turned redder and he glared at her. "Don't you mock me!" He shouted half heartedly. She started laugh that musical laughter tyat he enjoyed and he only sighed. Kagome had stopped laughing and turned to him.

"Really cute..." She said in a soft tone and his gaze on her brushed a lock of her hair back while carressing her cheek. Kagome froze and stood still, wondering whether if she should push him away or let him continue what he is doing. The two gazwd into eachothers eyes and the doors from the gardens bursted open with a happy Shippo running towards his mother.

"Okaa-san!" He squeeled while prancing on her. Kagome swiftly caught him while standing up and chuckling. She had gazed down on Shippo and noticed something was off.

"Shippo... Baby, whats wrong with your left arm?" She asked while Shippo stared at her confusingly.

"Whatever do you mean, Okaa-san?" He asked as Kagome stared right into his eyes and Shippo had become nervous.

"Shippo... You usually pounce on me focusing more on your left side... Now you are more on your right... Whats wrong?" She asked as Shippo started to sweat. Damn, she pays attention to small shit like that?!

"Um... I- uh... What?" He asked as she gave him a stern look.

"Shippo... Are you playing stupid?" Kagome asked im a tome he recognized and did not like whatsoever. Shippo had turned to the others for back up but they seemed to be leaving him to suffer. Shippo became so pissed that he decided to snitch.

"They were training me Okaa-san! Each and everyone of them! Everyday, they would train me and try to distract you from it!" He shouted, making everyone turn to him with a horrified look. He decided to be extra... "I would've told you... But they told me not to..." He said with tears in his eyes and the Band of Seven literally had a desperate look in their eyes. Kagome flared.

"YOU'VE BEEN TRAINING MY SON?! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! HE'S ONLY A DAMN CHILD!" She hollored making all of them jump back. Renkotsu raised his hand.

"Demo... Technically, you start at a young ag-" He was cut off.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" She shouted as he stood up straight.

"Yes m'am..." He said as she went to touch Shippo's arm, getting angrier.

"His ARM is BROKEN!" She howled as they all silently began to say their prayers. Kagome was VERY scary when it comes to protecting her child. This is exactly why they didn't want her to know. After heing Shippo's arm, she turned to Bankotsu heartbrokened. "So all those times we spent together... They were all fake..." She said as he quickly shook his head.

"N-n-no! I actually enjoy spending time with you!" He admitted as she only shook her head.

"Yeah right..." She said while pushing pass him and walking into the mansion. The group stayed in silence.

"I... I think I've shitted myself..." Mukotsu said as the others iched away from him. Bankotsu however, didn't fear about Kagome's wrath, but moremom her trust for him. Will she ever trust him again after this? He face-palmed while thinking about ways to get Kagome back in his side...

* * *

**A/N: SHORT! I know... Well Yeah so... Yaaaay I updated... Bu seriously I actually did pretty good with updating with my iPod. I wrote a lot from it too lol. Anyway, time for the random question.**

**Why do you guys like this story?**

**I mean, when I look at it... It's not really all that to me... **

**Plus, with the flames I be getting [from PM thank you], this story is "just plain stupid and is wasting the people who actually try on Fanfiction time". So tell me... Why?**

**Also, I'm think about starting another Inuyasha story with a weak Kagome and the ever so beautiful Sesshomaru... Yes... I said it like that lol.**

**Well...**

**Read and review!**

**AND ANSWER MY QUESTION!**

**~SkyePanda98**


End file.
